1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system, and in particular to a liquid-cooling heat exchange module.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of electronic industry, it is an important issue to dissipate the heat generated by high-performance heat-generating electronic elements. For this purpose, conventionally, various heat sinks are developed, in which the airflow convention generated by a heat-dissipating fan, a heat pipe, or a liquid-cooling heat-dissipating system is used for heat dissipation
In the conventional liquid-cooling heat-dissipating system, a heat exchange module is provided to thermally contact the heat-generating element. A cooling liquid is filled into the heat exchange module to absorb the heat generated by the heat-generating element. Then, the cooling liquid after absorbing the heat flows into the heat exchange module to perform the heat dissipation. FIG. 1 shows the internal structure of a conventional heat exchange module 1a. The heat exchange module 1a has a casing 10a, and a cooling assembly 11a provided in the casing 10a. The casing 10a is provided with an inlet 100a and an outlet 101a opposite to each other. The cooling assembly 11a is formed with a plurality of slots 110a. The cooling liquid enters the heat exchange module 1a via the inlet 100a and flows through the slots 110a in the cooling assembly 11a to take away the heat. Finally, the cooling liquid exits the heat exchange module 1a via the outlet 101a. 
For those skilled in the art, it is an important issue to increase the retention time of the cooling liquid in the heat exchange module. Thus, winding channels are often provided in the traditional heat exchange module, so that the retention time of the cooling liquid in the heat exchange module can be increased because the cooling liquid has to flow through the long winding channels. However, the length of the flowing channels is restricted by the dimension of the whole heat exchange module. Thus, it is a challenge for those skilled in the art to solve this problem.
Therefore, the present Inventor provides a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.